Jason's precious little secret
by taylorbell123
Summary: Jason's always been a little broken, but lately he's been putting his life together and getting back on track. What happens when a cute little girl named Sophie turns out to be his daughter?


**_Jason's Precious Little secret_**

Twenty three year old Jason Dilaurentis finally had his life on track. He had successfully completed a summer long stint in rehab after a relapse, hopefully for the last time. Alison was back and safe. He had just enrolled in his first year of medical school. Cece was finally out of his life. He no longer had a crush on Aria Montgomery, he used to see her as perfect but now he saw her true colours and he wasn't going to waste any more time on thinking of a girl who wouldn't look twice at him. And as for Spencer, he had a pretty good relationship with is half-sister. For the first time in his life he was free. That was until today.

Jason hurried down the busy Philadelphia Street. His car was being repaired so he had to catch the train back to Rosewood and he was late. He hadn't planned on going back to his family home but his mother had called him an hour prior, she was furious about something but wouldn't say what. All Jessica said if that there was a family crisis and they needed to have an emergency meeting. The rain outside was pouring like crazy and Jason had just missed the train.

"Damn," he cussed to himself. It was the last train of the night. The weather was getting increasingly stormy and just as he was about to call his mother to say that he wasn't coming, but then a familiar voice called his name. He turned around. It was Spencer, her arm was linked with Toby's. "Hey, what's up?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Jason. I haven't seen you in months. What have you been up to?"

Jason didn't want to give away too much information about rehab. It was his secret. "Oh, not much. I just took some time off before starting school again." Jason didn't want to push his luck. "You guys aren't heading back to Rosewood soon are you?"

"Yeah, we're going now. You need a ride?" Toby asked.

"I'd really appreciate it," Jason said.

An hour later, Jason was met by the judgemental stares of his parents Jessica and Kenneth. Alison was just smirking with her arms crossed. It didn't take Jason long to notice the strange older woman sitting on the couch with a tiny little toddler on her lap. The second Jason walked into the living room Jessica grabbed his arm. "You have a lot of explaining to do?" Jessica whispered in his ear.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked. The strange woman in her sixties was giving him death glares.

"Sit down son," Kenneth gestured to the couch. Jason sat down next to Alison. "This is Ruth Calloway. And that's Sophie," Kenneth pointed to the toddler on Ruth's lap. "Apparently she's your daughter."

Jason's stomach did flips. "What do you mean she's my daughter. I don't have a _"

"Oh yes you do," Ruth snapped. She turned to Kenneth. "And don't you give me that "apparently" crap. Look at her. She's the image of him." It was true. Sophie had blonde hair, big green eyes and even a slight chin dent. "My daughter Lisa had black hair and brown eyes. Sophie certainly didn't get all that blonde hair from her."

Lisa? Jason felt like passing out. He had a fling with Lisa Calloway a little over two years ago while he was living in Florida for a while. They were nothing serious and he hadn't heard a thing from her since the day he left. "She can't be mine." Jason immediately felt guilty for saying that in front of the cute little girl who was happily scribbling into a colouring book. She did look an awful lot like him. "Should she be in the room when we're discussing this?"

Jessica nodded. "Jason's right. Alison, take Sophie upstairs and show her some of your old dolls."

Alison did as instructed but gave Jason one more annoyingly satisfied smirk.

Ruth looked ill and weak. "Whether you like it or not you're that little girls' father. And you're going to have to step up and finally do the right thing. "

That's when Jason felt his temper flare, but he tried to control it. "Finally do the right thing? I didn't even know she existed. If she's mine why didn't Lisa call me when she found out she was pregnant or at least when she was born. It's not my fault that I wasn't there. Nobody told me she existed."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have disposable lovers who never hear from you again once you get what you want," Ruth was very fiery and angry.

"Don't you dare make it seem like my son is some promiscuous womanizer. Your daughter is the one to blame here. She and Jason broke up. If Lisa didn't call him to say that she was pregnant how the hell was he supposed to know?" Kenneth barked.

"Do not talk about my daughter like that. She's dead. She died in a car accident two months ago."

Jason couldn't believe this. "Is that why you're here?"

Ruth nodded. "I have terminal cancer. The doctors say that I only have two more weeks left to live if I'm lucky. I don't have any other family to take care of Sophie when I'm gone." The tough woman softened and tears ran down her eyes. "I love her to death. I can't handle the thought of her ending up in foster care. Being tossed from home to home with nobody to truly love her. You're her father. Forget what happened in the past and just be here for Sophie now. I'm dying soon and she had nobody else."

A lump grew in Jason throat. "Of course I'll take care of her. But I need a DNA test."

**What do you think should happen next? Please review.**


End file.
